1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation apparatus capable of communicating, via a wireless medium, with an electronic apparatus capable of communicating, via a network, with an accumulation apparatus capable of accumulating contents, and to a content parental lock setting method by the operation apparatus. The present invention also relates to an electronic apparatus capable of communicating, via a network, with at least one accumulation apparatus capable of accumulating contents, and communicating with the operation apparatus via a wireless medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, based on a DLNA (digital living network alliance), there has been structured a system that mutually connects, for example, digital AV (audiovisual) equipment or a PC (personal computer) with another in a home network environment as a local area network. With this structure, a content obtained through a broad band can be shared among family members and viewed in a home network environment, for example. That is, contents accumulated in various server apparatuses can be viewed by using various client apparatuses. As a result, for example, a situation in which a minor can easily view various contents beyond eyeshot of a parent or guardian may occur.
In view of this, there has been developed a technique in which a parental lock is set with respect to a content including an inappropriate image or audio that may give a bad influence to a minor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-236153 (paragraph 0026, FIG. 2) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)). With the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, restricted information for a content as a target of a parental lock setting is registered in a table for a parental lock, which is stored in a server apparatus. Upon reception of a content obtainment request from a client apparatus, the server apparatus judges whether restricted information is set for the content requested. When the restricted information is set for the content requested, the server apparatus does not transfer the content to the client apparatus.